


Happy New Year indeed

by BoredXyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (if you catch the ships you're getting a cookie), Draco is a blushing mess, Everyone Is Gay, George kinda plays the matchmaker, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredXyro/pseuds/BoredXyro
Summary: Draco was coerced into coming to the Weasley’s new year party by Charlie. Maybe he’ll get more than what he bargained for?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Happy New Year indeed

A lot of persons were present at Weasley’s house to celebrate the New Year to come. Draco Malfoy had be forced to come by his colleague (more like friends but he wasn’t ready to admit it) Charlie Weasley. He’d been working in the preserve with the dragon and the second oldest Weasley for a few years now and it hadn’t been the first time Charlie tried to get him to those parties and until this year he didn’t accept (more like coerced in his opinion, after all he was promised to be able to witness a dragon getting out of its egg).

Draco didn't felt like anybody was really happy that he was here. To him it was quite obvious, he had been an asshole in the past and even though he had been sorry for the what happened during their younger years and during the war it seemed like only two people were genuinely happy for him to be here:

\- Charlie: after all, he was the one who invited bribed him into coming here.

And Luna, who had come right away to try having a discussion, and Draco had loved talking to her, she was a sweet person after all and he hoped that even after the New Year they would have been able to create a beautiful friendship together.

But good things don't last and Ginny came to steal Luna so they could dance together, and Draco was left alone.

He was now awkwardly standing next to the buffet, watching people discussing and dancing when Neville Longbottom had come get a refill and started a conversation with him. It was the first time they had a conversation this long without Draco verbally attacking Neville, which was quite the improvement, they shared a bit about their respective passions, but Draco couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward anyway.

Neville soon left as Percy called him and the blonde male was left alone, sipping intermittently on his firewhisky. His eyes soon stayed on Charlie as the male was discussing with Bill, laughing at whatever they were talking about. In Draco’s mind he noted that Charlie looked particularly fine tonight. Not that he wasn’t insanely beautiful at work, but the male had put an effort on his clothes and it suited him pretty well. That smile of his was absolutely not making his heart beat faster either and he kinda wished it would him who would make him react this way.

“So, Charlie huh?”, a voice shook him out his reverie. Draco turned his head toward the owner of that voice and he couldn’t help but be surprised to see George next to him, grinning.

“Oh, erm no we don’t…”, he tried to stutter an explanation but George laughed at him.

“C’mon admit that you date each other. Why would he have brought you here then?”

“Erm… He… Promised me I would be able to see a dragon’s birth if I came. So, I’m here more as a… moral support I guess? But I was coerced into coming here”, George laughed quite loudly at that short story and Draco wished he could be swallowed by the earth as some people turned to look at them - including Charlie and the redhead smiled at him which made Draco flush a bright red. George lightly gave him a tap on the shoulder.

“You should try to discuss with yourself, your feelings for him are quite obvious Malfoy”, Draco sputtered upon hearing that, trying to deny it making George laughing at him once more.

“Don’t worry. You’re not that entitled jerk you were, I approve you two.”

“I don’t need your approbation to date someone Weasley. Plus my love life is none of your concern."

"You know, it's my brother we're talking about so it's now my business! Also… I could give you a little hand..."

"Shut up Weasley! I don't need your help! Wait- I don't need it because I don't have any feelings for him!"

"Whatever you say Malfoy. Just know that he has the same look whenever he looks at you than when he was talking about dragons to us. Like you're his everything."

Draco stayed quiet and thought about it. Charlie couldn't have been thinking about him this way right? What if George was just trying to mess with him? The thought of Charlie being in love (or at least having a crush on him) was a bit weird in his opinion. Also, he didn’t really want for them to stop being ~~friends~~ colleagues in good terms if his feelings weren’t returned.

George observed Draco’s slightly blushing face and even though he didn’t particularly liked the guy, he knew he had changed and Charlie seemed absolutely whipped with the guy and George knew he would do everything for his family to be happy. He was about to add something when Molly called everyone for the count until midnight. George left Draco to go and join his family and friends.

Draco was left awkwardly smiling and reluctantly joining everyone as Charlie made him a sign to come. He found himself next to Charlie who grinned at him.

“Ready for the Year to come Draco?”

“In my opinion there’s nothing particularly interesting in passing a new year. This is just a new year and it will be as every year, there’s nothing awesome to expect from it.”, Draco shrugged a bit awkwardly. Charlie laughed gently.

“You’re a pessimist Draco!”

“I’m more a realist person. If anything is going to happen it will be the way of life, nothing particular about the year to come.”, Draco suddenly jumped as he heard everyone starting to launch the count of the last seconds before midnight.

“How can you be so sure nothing particular will happens?”

“10! 9!”

“I don’t know. It will be the surprise, it won’t depends if I partied for the year to come or not.”

“8! 7!”

“Yeah but you never know, something good can come from coming to a party even if you didn’t want at first.”, that sentence made Draco flush bright red as he turned his eyes toward the redhead next to him, wonder in his eyes.

“6! 5!”

Charlie had a little smirk on his lips as Draco seemed to understand what Charlie tried to imply to him. They stepped a bit closer from each other and Draco averted his eyes for a second from Charlie’s beautiful green stare and noticed George in the background making thumbs up at him making him blush a bit more.

“4! 3!”

“May I kiss you Draco?”, Charlie whispered, his right hand sliding on the side of Draco’s face

“2! 1!”

Draco nodded, speechless and Charlie closed the space between both of them and kissed him. Draco’s hands gripped tightly Charlie’s sweater as everyone around them screamed “Happy new year!”.

They stayed here, kissing each other for a minute. Draco found himself breathless when they separated from each other, Charlie’s thumb caressing the side of the blonde male’s face a soft smile on his face.

“Happy new year Draco.”

“H-Happy new year indeed Charlie.”

“So? Did I make you change you thought on new year parties?”

“Meh… Maybe I’ll need a little bit more of convincing.”

Charlie chuckled lowly and resumed kissing Draco, slowly and passionately, both ignoring everyone around and especially George that was clapping in the background, laughing loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> A new year fic 2 days early than the actual New Year but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudo and comments if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
